


against the world

by uncertainty (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, referenced ishimondo but not enough to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uncertainty





	against the world

Chihiro inhaled deeply as he rang the doorbell to Mondo's room.

"Hello?" Mondo answered in his normal, slightly aggressive, tone.

"Can I come in?" he asked, nervously.

"Of course,"

Chihiro sat down on the bed and instinctively took off his shoes. "Mondo?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, need to tell you something. I've been keeping a secret from you, and well, everyone else, really, and I think it's time I've come clean about it to someone and-"

"Just get to the point. I'm sure whatever you have to say, it can't be  _that_ bad,"

He took a deep breath. "I'm a guy,"

"What?"

"Did you not hear me? I said-"

"No, I heard you. I'm just a bit confused,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that you look like a girl, and you sound like a girl, so I just assumed that you couldn't be anything but a girl,"

"Do you want me to prove it to you? Do you want to see my dick?"

"I mean, if you want to show me it,"

Chihiro lifted up his skirt and pulled down the panties he was wearing. He then pulled his cock out from where he had tucked it away where no one could see it when he was fully clothed.

Mondo tried not to stare. "Shit, I guess you were telling the truth. Not that I doubted you or anything, just that I couldn't really believe it until I saw it,"

"It's fine," when he reached down to pull his panties back on, Chihiro found his eyes staring right at Mondo's growing erection. Mondo caught on to the effeminate boy's staring, blushing harder than he ever knew possible.

"I'm sorry," Mondo apologized.

"For what?"

"For getting a boner when I saw your dick,"

"You don't need to apologize for that. I would've done the same had I seen your dick. It's probably so big and thick, too,"

Mondo was trying to process what was going on. Was Chihiro talking dirty to him? "Huh?" he said, still in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry. Did I come on too strong? Should I go?"

"Nah. You can stay. I'm already hard, after all,"

"Well, uh, good, cause, uh, me too," he lifted up his skirt again to reveal his half-hard dick. Chihiro took his panties all the way off, and laid back on the bed. "Please be gentle. This is my first time,"

"Okay, and this is my first time with a guy, so you're gonna need to show me how this works,"

"Well, let's see. Have you ever had anal sex with a girl?"

"No, but I know how it works,"

"It's sorta like that, except there's this spot, right in my asshole, sort of like a G-spot, but it's called a prostate, and if you hit it, it'll make me feel  _really, fucking good,_ "

It was the first time Mondo ever heard that word come out of Chihiro's mouth. He found it kind of hot coming from someone like Chihiro, who was usually so timid and afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Also, do you have any lube or condoms?" he continued.

"Yeah, I think there's some in the drawer," he reached over and pulled open the drawer and grabbed a foil packet and a small bottle.

"Good. Now, this'll probably work better if we were both naked," Chihiro began undressing himself the rest of the way, throwing the clothes on the floor. Mondo followed suit, discarding his clothes one by one.

"Mmm, just as I thought. You're so big, your dick probably won't even fit into my tiny little asshole. But we'll try, won't we?"

Mondo nodded. 

"Now, take some lube and put it on your fingers. Then, one at a time, stick them in my asshole, and be careful. I've never had anything bigger than my own fingers in there,"

The image of Chihiro fingering himself was now stuck in Mondo's mind. He wondered who he thought about when he did it. Did he think about  _him_? Or did he even think about girls when he did it? "Chihiro?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Do you like girls too?"

"Yes,"

"What do you like in a girl?"

"Hmm, lets see. Nice, maybe a bit taller, long hair that she'll let me play with-"

"I meant like sexually,"

"Oh. Then, uh, a nice, big ass; sensitive breasts, a toned stomach, a tight pussy that gets really wet when I touch it, and fucks me because she loves me, not just to get off,"

He added more fingers, one by one. "That's lovely. Maybe I'll help find a girl for you, if we ever get out of this,"

"Yeah, I'd like that," he ground down on the other boy's fingers.

"You've certainly thought about it a whole fucking lot,"

"Well, yeah. I never really thought about liking boys too until I was fourteen, and I've been watching porn since I was ten. So, yeah, I've had a lot of time to think about it. Also, I think I'm ready for you to put it in now," he handed Mondo the foil packet. He put it on as quickly as he could, and put a bit of lube on it.

"Okay, uh, what position do you want to be in for this?"

"I want to ride you," he said, pulling the taller boy in and kissing him.

Mondo pulled the effeminate boy on top of him, placing him right on his throbbing cock. Chihiro ground down against him and sat down right on his erection. They both moaned.

"I, unghm, lied," Mondo said.

"About what?"

"This actually isn't my first time with a guy. Me and Taka fucked in the sauna a couple days back. But we kinda just made out and rubbed our dicks together. It was nothing like this,"

"Mnmhm. Was he good at it?"

"Nghm, yes, very good. Not as good as you though,"

"Mhmm. Then maybe we should invite him in here sometime,"

"I don't really think he'd agree to that. Taka's not really the kind of person who seems like he'd enjoy things like that,"

"Oh. Then someone else, maybe?"

Mondo never imagined that Chihiro would be like this in the bedroom. It's his first time and he's already talking about having a threesome. "Hmm, well, who else is there?"

"Let's see. I think I'd like a girl with a pretty face and a nice body. And-"

"You know what, never mind. I think we can worry about that when the time comes,"

"Sorry. You're right. Sometimes I get ahead of myself. It's only my first time and I'm already talking about wanting to fuck a girl while you fuck me,"

"No, it's fine. I actually find it kind of hot when you talk about things like that,"

"At least someone likes it. Everyone expects me to be a gold star gay because of how I dress, and honestly, for a while, I thought that was the truth. But it's not,"

"I sort of know what you mean. Because of my masculinity, I'm expected to be completely straight. I might be a gang leader, but if I ever came out to anyone, I'd probably get beaten up and called a fag,"

"Mmnh, you probably wouldn't get beaten up. You're so big and strong, you could probably take anyone. I mean, you're practically destroying my asshole, and you're barely doing anything,"

That statement snapped Mondo back into reality. He hadn't been doing anything except laying there, talking to Chihiro, who was doing all the work, grinding on him and bouncing up and down. Mondo then grabbed Chihiro by the hips, moving him up and down.

"Ah, fuck, Mondo. I think you hit that- mhngnh- spot," Chihiro screamed out. Even through the condom, Mondo could feel the smaller boy's prostate throbbing, just begging for more.

"Mmn, fuck, you're so tight. I could do this all night,"

"I wouldn't mind that, actually. Your huge dick in my tight little ass, I wouldn't mind doing this forever,"

"Forever? I don't think I can stay hard that long,"

"Well, if you can get that hard from just looking at my dick, I'm sure we can figure out how to keep you up for a while. Maybe next time  _I_ should fuck  _you_. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. I think I would like that very much,"

"Ah, fuck, please touch me," Chihiro whined, pushing one of Mondo's hands away from his hips and closer to his throbbing erection, the red tip already glistening with precum. Mondo wrapped his hand around it, moving up and down and rubbing his thumb on the head.

"Mondo, I think I'm gonna- Ahhhh!" Chihiro moaned as he orgasmed, but barely any semen came out.

"Did you fake that?"

"No, Mondo, no, never,"

"But you didn't cum,"

"No, I orgasmed, I just didn't blow my load yet. It's something I taught myself a while back. I was honestly kind of jealous that women can have multiple orgasms, but if you don't blow your load until you're done, you can too,"

"That's great. You'll have to show me how to do that some time, but right now, I don't think I can wait for you to show me,"

"Oh, right," He dismounted from the other boy, pulled off the condom, and began licking at his slick head.

"Ah! Fuck, you're doing so fucking good. Are you sure this is your first time sucking dick?"

"Yes. Didn't I already tell you that I've watched a lot of porn?"

"Right- Ahh!" He came all over Chihiro's face, the smaller boy moving up to lay next to him.

Chihiro wiped some of the semen onto his finger and licked it off. "Mmm, you taste good, as far as semen goes, at least,"

"Sorry I came on your face, I would've warned you, but, uh, you know," Mondo handed him a tissue to wipe the semen off his face.

"Hmm, where should I cum when we're almost done? Perhaps in your asshole? Or maybe in your mouth, down your throat, and you can swallow it like the good little bitch you are," Chihiro trailed his hand down Mondo's chest, down to his narrow hips, pressing down on them lightly.

"I didn't know that you were so dominant in the bedroom,"

"I mean, I could just lay here and let you ravage my body in any way you want, but I thought you'd like this more, am I wrong?"

"No, you're absolutely right,"

"Good. Now, please get hard again. I don't think I can take much more of this." he reached his other hand down, stroking at his own erection. "Mmnh, please. Either get hard again so I can fuck you, or suck me off so I can blow my load and we can be done here."

"Why not both?" Mondo bent his head down, trailing kisses down the smaller boy's neck and chest, sucking on his nipples. He then moved down farther so he was staring right at Chihiro's throbbing cock. He began to suck on the red head, going down farther until he was basically deepthroating the smaller boy's cock.

"I think I'm ready," Mondo said, almost out of breath.

"Good. Now, lay down and spread your legs. I'm going to fuck you as good as you fucked me," he spread the other boy's legs and sat down right in between them. He then poured lube on his fingers and slowly started inserting them into the boy beneath him.

"Fuck, Chihiro," Mondo breathed out.

"Are you really that out of breath just from sucking my dick? Was it really so big that you couldn't breathe while it was in your mouth?"

"Mmm, yes. You have one of the biggest dicks that I've seen on someone as effeminate as you,"

He stuck another finger in. "Oh, have you?"

"Mmhmn, yes. I don't know how you hide that thing, it must be really hard,"

"No, I can't do it when I'm hard. Do you know how difficult it'd be to push your dick back towards your asshole when you have a boner?"

"That's not what I meant. And if it's so difficult to do, then why do you do it?"

"Well, you see, at first I started dressing like this because I thought I had to, but now, I can't really imagine myself any other way," Chihiro slipped on a new condom, putting more lube on it. "Can I put it in now?"

Mondo nodded, and Chihiro took his fingers out and pushed into Mondo, letting out a loud moan as he did so.

"And you thought I was tight. Have you ever even had anything up there?"

"No, but anyway, have you really never dated a girl before? I would've assumed that someone as beautiful as you would've at least gotten a blowjob in the girl's bathroom before,"

"No, unfortunately, I haven't. Looking the way that I do, straight girls don't exactly like me, and I assume lesbians would be turned off by the fact that I have a dick,"

"Most of the girls here seem to like you,"

"Yeah, I guess, but how many of them would actually be interested in someone like me?"

"Well, Sakura and Aoi seem to _really_ like you, and if we ever get out of here, I'm sure that there are plenty of girls who would love you,"

"Shit, you're right. I should just stop being a pussy and ask a girl out. It shouldn't be _that_ hard."

"Good,"

"Now, are you close?"

"Yes,"

"Good. But you're not gonna get to cum before I do," he pulled out, took the condom off and laid down. "Blow me,"

"With pleasure," Mondo kissed him on the lips, then trailing them down his neck and chest, down his stomach, and up and down his cock, all the way down to his asshole. He began to lick at the hole, then back up the shaft.

"Ah! Fuck," Chihiro moaned, almost screaming. He tangled his hands in Mondo's hair, pushing him forward gently. "Mmnmh, fuck, you're doing so good. Don't stop, don't you dare stop until I- Ahh! Fuck!" Chihiro came, bursting a load of semen into Mondo's mouth, him pulling away and looking up at Chihiro. "Now swallow," he directed, and Mondo did as he ordered, letting the semen slide down his throat. "Good, now how 'bout we finished you off?"

Mondo nodded. Chihiro moved his hand down to stroke the other boy. Not long after, he came with a sound that was close to a scream.

"If these walls weren't soundproof, I-"

"Jesus fucking Christ, I don't even want to think about that. I mean, not that I wouldn't want anyone to know that I just had the best sex of my life, but,"

"You really think it was the best?"

"Hell yeah. You're super hot and you've got a tight ass, and I find it really hot when you're dominant. You're better than any girl I've fucked,"

"Then maybe we should do this again sometime,"

"Yeah. I would say we should do it in the bathhouse where there are no cameras, but we don't really have anything left to lose,"

"Shit, you're right. Maybe we should do it in my room next time. I may or may not have some _things_ that could enhance our experience,"

"Oh, and what kinds of things might you be referring to?"

"You'll see,"

"You're gonna make me wait? I'm already practically getting blue balls just _thinking_ about it,"

"Yeah? Then come to my door tomorrow when Night Time begins. You'll see then,"

_*Ding dong, bing bong*_

"You know what, can I just stay in here tonight? I'm not quite ready to do the walk of shame back to my dorm room yet,"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll make sure to wake you up before the morning announcement, because we'll never hear the end of it if anyone sees you coming out of my room and assumes we were fucking,"

"But that's what we _were_ doing,"

"Yeah, but we don't want everyone else knowing about it,"

"You're right,"

"Here, put this on, I'm sure you're not going to want to wear the same clothes you wore over here while you're sleeping," he handed him a shirt that was approximately three sizes too big for him. Chihiro put it on and slipped his panties back on.

"Good night,"

"Chihiro,"

"What?"

"I love you,"

"That's gay,"

"We literally just had sex and now you're saying 'that's gay'. It was gay a long time ago,"

"Fine, I love you, too,"

"That's better. Now, good night,"


End file.
